Le Noël de Stanley Marsh
by Macarousse
Summary: Cartman a écrit un nouveau conte de Noël. OS assez court, ins piré par l'episode "Le Noël des petits animaux de la forêt".


OS

Genre : Romance/Humour

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Personnages à Matt Stone et Trey Parker

Mots : 832

________________________________________________________________________________

Le Noël de Stanley Marsh

Neuf heures du soir dans une petite ville du Colorado nommée South Park, un jeune garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu décorait un sapin avec son ami dont on ne voyait que les yeux. Le lendemain était le jour de Noël et les deux ados étaient impatients d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Ils regardaient des vidéos depuis un moment lorsque le téléphone sonna et que l'un d'eux décrocha.

« Allo ?

_ Salut Stan c'est Eric, tu dois absolument aller voir ça !

_ Voir quoi ?

_ Rejoins-moi le plus vite possible à la galerie marchande et tu verras ! »

Les deux garçons se mirent donc en chemin pour rejoindre leur ami qui n'était pas si loin.

Il rejoignirent un jeune garçon au bonnet jaune et bleu, il se retourna et fit face à eux.

« Regardez l'écran géant, c'est hallucinant ! »

Le deux jeunes levèrent la tête l'écran, et aussitôt, de leurs nez se mit à couler du sang.

Sur l'écran on pouvait voir un jeune garçon innocent, qui se savait certainement pas qu'il était vu par des dizaines de gens. Un jeune rouquin était dans une cabine de douche et se lavait, un jeune rouquin qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Les deux garçons restés comme deux ronds de flan se tournèrent vers le troisième jubilant.

« Putain Cartman, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

_ J'ai installé une Webcam dans sa douche et je l'ai relié à l'écran, c'est pas trop marrant ?

_ Nan ! S'écria le garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu »

Il sorti en courant de la galerie marchande, aussi vite que le portaient ses jambes.

Il frappa à la porte de son ami et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçonnet aux cheveux bruns et sans attendre il entra et à l'étage il monta.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain, puis il s'arrêta.

Le jeune juif ne l'avait pas remarqué, le garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu en profita alors pour le regarder.

Il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais son ami avait des courbes fines et bien dessinées, courbes qui l'attiraient.

Sans qu'il le voulut, une drôle de réaction fit son apparition. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement étouffé.

Le jeune juif l'entendit et regarda qui avait gémit, il fut étonné de trouver son meilleur ami.

« Stan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le dénommé Stanley ne répondit pas, il avait tout simplement oublié pourquoi il était là. Il se contenta de fermer le loquet, et de s'approcher un peu, en enlevant son bonnet rouge et bleu.

Le jeune juif comprit lorsqu'il vit la bosse qui s'était formée sur le pantalon de son ami. Il se sentit rougir et l'autre eut envie de vomir.

Pas besoin de mots, le brun enleva son manteau. Tous les vêtements tombèrent au sol, il rejoignit son ami sous le jet brûlant, les deux toujours aussi rougissants.

« Stop, là je t'arrête tout de suite Cartman, il n'est pas question que tu continues ton histoire à la con !

_Pourquoi Kyle, nous ne t'avons pas interrompu lorsque tu nous a raconté ton histoire…

_ Nan mais là c'est offensant ! Mr Garrisson, dites quelque chose ! protesta Kyle

_Oh Kyle enfin, laisses-le finir, ça commençait à devenir intéressant. répondit Mr Garrisson

_Hein ?

_Allez Kyle, je veux savoir la suite moi ! geint Bebe

_Oui on veut chaque détail de ce qu'il s'est passé sous la douche ! s'exclama Kenny

_Enfin Stan réagis toi aussi, me dit pas que je suis le seul à être choqué que Cartman raconte ça sur nous !

_Euh…Moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il va se passer…

_Bon tu vois Kyle, maintenant t'arrêtes de nous péter les couilles et tu me laisses finir !

_Bordel. »

Leurs regards timides se croisèrent, leurs joues rosirent. Le garçon qui n'avait plus son bonnet rouge et bleu ne résista pas et posa ses mains sur le corps dénudé qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Les caresses se firent plus intenses, les lèvres se rencontrèrent, ne leur déplaise, et même le contraire.

Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, le brun voulu aller plus loin. Son amant, tout d'abord réticent, se laissa aller au plaisir que l'autre lui procurait.

Et les deux copains ne firent plus qu'un. Ils croyaient que le canard en plastique était le seul témoin, malgré eux, il y en eut des centaines au moins. En effet ce jour là le garçon au bonnet jaune et bleu avait eut une bonne idée, celle de projeter tout ce que dans la douche il se déroulait. Ainsi, tout le monde pu en profiter. La moitié de South Park vit ces deux-là effectuer leur première fois. Lorsqu'il se réveillèrent le lendemain, jour de Noël, leurs parents avaient un comportement peu commun. Ils virent un sourire en coin aux lèvres de celui à l'anorak orange, et le garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu se souvint de la cause de cette gêne étrange.


End file.
